duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Charge: Storm The Castle!
Storm The Castle! is the 39th episode of the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot The Double Duel between Dr. Root VS El Rio and Delicious and on the other hand it is VS Bura and Chappi. Extreme Bucketman and Yu tends to have severe Headache if they try to help their friends by any means because of Zakiras power and the current ritual of Fua Duelist on Hakuoh as well. Dr. Root and Knight both have defeated them for numerous time and they keep coming back why? Finally Dr. Root figure out they are Phantasmal clones of the real ones. Dr. Manson gets impressed and says yes these are what he says thanks to his Phantom Machine he can use it to make not only Phantasmal Clones of anybody but he can make Phantasm Duelist. And it is natural for any duelist after they lose once or twice they would learn from there mistakes and come up with a better strategy. Now Dr. Root and Knight are starting to have a hard time. Meanwhile, Shobu, Rekuta, Mimi and Boy George are being rushed to the castle by Potman. They have reached the intersection between the castle and what they see is shocking because the castle is surrounded by lava! but Potman tell everyone not to panic because he have a jet pack. He takes everyone into the air to cross the intersection and storm into the castle but unfortunately for them Ash spots them in the air and let Zakira know. Zakira sends in Love and Never to stop them right away. Now Shobu almost fell into the lava but he was luckily saved by Potman. Result everyone safe but Shobu's shirt is all burnt and Shobu is saying he cannot go in without any clothes on. Luckily Potman had one for him and it is a new color for Shobu now. Shobu and his friends now rushes and make their way back to the castle. Now when they reach the castle gate there was still another intersection. Then suddenly a huge door come out of ground and turn out to be the entrance of the castle with a bridge laid down as well. On the gate is someone standing with a huge key and tells Shobu he is Force and he is The Gate Keeper of the Fua Castle and allows Shobu and his friends to enter he then opens the huge gate behind him to prove it. Shobu start to move in as leading with everyone behind him suddenly Faust separates Shobu from everyone with a Glass shield similar to what Yumama used during the Battle Arena Tournament. Mimi could not break through and Potman contacted Dr. Root if he or Knight could get here and help them out but Dr. Root replied they are already having a hard time. Now Faust after tricking Shobu closes the huge gates of the Fua Castle behind him and challenges Shobu for a Kaijudo duel. DM-Charge 39b.JPG DM-Charge 39c.JPG DM-Charge 39d.JPG DM-Charge 39e.JPG DM-Charge 39f.JPG DM-Charge 39g.JPG DM-Charge 39h.JPG DM-Charge 39i.JPG DM-Charge 39j.JPG DM-Charge 39k.JPG DM-Charge 39l.JPG DM-Charge 39m.JPG Category:Duel Masters Charge